A Nightmares Secrets
by Yuko Than
Summary: A Nightmare brings the family together when Dick is forced to face a memory that has been haunting him for the past year. It's Batfamily Warning: mentions of Rape/non-con
1. A Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman our any of the batfamily, superheroes, and villains mentioned. All I own is the plot, please don't take it, please.

* * *

Damian didn't know exactly what he expected to happen. I guess you could say he expected some type of break down, just not this - _bad_.

Yes, he would admit that Grayson had been acting strange for a while now, almost a year to be exact. Damian had first blamed it on that stupidly large heart of his. He believed that someone had either made a rude comment or didn't respond to one of his well known ghastly flirting attempts.

He had a passing thought that if it was just that he would have bounced back to his usual infuriating self by now, but he refused to dwell on that.

So, he was second guessing his previous analysis on what had happened to Grayson, as he sprinted down the manor halls towards the first robins bedroom.

Screams were echoing and resonating around the manor, bouncing along the halls into the other occupants bones, and they were coming from Richard's room.

He faintly heard a heavier echo to his own footsteps and swiftly turned his head to see that it was only his father and Pennyworth that were moving quickly towards their simular target.

He, however, reached the room first and found that the door was already opened, yet the rooms lights were still off, casting a shadow where the hallway light did not reach. He paused thinking that this could have been an attack against them, whether for the bats or the Wayne fortune Damian knew not.

In which case, he scolded himself for not bringing any weapons. Besides the knife he kept on his ankle at all times.

Damian glared at the open doorway and put himself into a defensive position before cautiously moving in, Bruce and Pennyworth were by now, right behind him.

Inside the room he found that the screams were louder and strange words, ones that he could not hear when outside the door, were made known.

Richard was laying on his bed thrashing madly with the sheets haphazardly thrown all over the floor. Next to the bed stood a nervous looking Tim, Damian sneered in disgust.

He dropped his stance at the lack of danger and instead choose to lean against the wall next to the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did you do now, Drake" He accused with a sneer.

Drake always made some sort of mistake, he was, of course, not even Bruce's blood son.

"Shut the fuck up, Demon Spawn. I have more important things to worry about, unless of course you forgot about Dick's current predicament!" was Tim's only comeback.

He was always weak with his words, not a very good Robin, or Red Robin as he now called himself.

Their father and the batfamilies butler ignored the two bickering birds however, and made their way to their original goal, the by now, whimpering man in the bed.

He had calmed down only a little and was now only whispering the words and hiccuping.

"What is he saying?" Drake asked. Always the clueless one.

"I don't completely understand, most of it is in Romania" Bruce answered.

Damian didn't know Romania either, he also didn't know why Richard did. He had been taught that it was the language of travelers, and his grandfather thought it stupid to learn the language of the gypsies.

Alfred spoke up next, "You don't think he's having nightmares of, _that_ again, do you?"

This confused both boys again, nightmares like this were common, or at least used to have been? How had it never woken them up before?

Bruce shook his head, "I don't believe so. With what I can make out he's asking someone not to touch him, either that or he's telling them to release him."

"Well, wake him up then. - _tt_ \- He is being really annoying, and he woke me up." Damian sneered in anger.

Confusion went through his mind to be followed by annoyance, Grayson had woken him up, and all just for a dumb nightmare that he has had before. He didn't think to take into context what Bruce was telling them about his dream.

Drake glared at him and went to speak up but Bruce beat him to it, "Damian is right, while for the wrong reason, it is better not to let him suffer."

He turned and spoke to Richard next, "Dick, Richard time to wake up."

He went to shake his shoulder when Dick bolted up with a scream. His small thrashing however sent him over the edge of the bed and down to the ground where they all could hear a crack.

A choked scream followed it while yells of worry echoed from most of the occupants in the room. The four that were standing ran over to see his arm sitting at an odd angle while the twenty years old man sobbed on the ground in a ball.

Damian thought to himself that this was definitely worse then he first thought.

* * *

~Time Skip~

It had taken the whole batfamily an hour to calm the distressed bird down enough to get him the medical attention he needed before his arm got worse.

In that time Damian found that Todd had heard from Drake of what was happening and he rushed over with unusual panic.

Not that it did much to help, Jason was so upset and he blamed Bruce for not helping him earlier. Which of course, led to Bruce accusing him of already knowing what was happening and that it was his fault for not telling. And Red Hold of course had to go off on Batman, how if he actually acted like he cared he would have told him, how for such a _great_ detective he is fabled for being he should have figured it out on his own.

It made Damian question though. Did Todd know what happened to Grayson. He decided to wait till he could ask alone not wanting to be watched as he asked Todd his questions.


	2. The Trauma

Jason Todd was not planning on being woken up at the god damn, to early time he got the call. The replacement was calling him at 2 am to ask about a stupid drug deal he wanted to take down.

Tim wanted to know if he had any information, he did. But Jason was debating if he was feeling nice enough to give it. He was leaning towards not telling and telling the replacement to sleep, 'god damn it, do you not have any life preservation skills?'

At least he was, then an earth shattering scream echoed into the phone.

"Replacement, what's happening?" Jason demanded answers.

"It's Dick," Tim rushed out of the room, dropping the phone.

Jason hung up, why would the golden boy be screaming?

He groaned. Jason quickly grabbed his Red Hood helmet and left on his bike, destination, the batcave.

~Time Skip~

Jason stormed up the stairs into the mansion. Assuming he had the right thoughts on why Dick reacted this way, he was going to tear the bat a new one.

And then maybe Richard afterwards. Dang idiot shouldn't have kept that a secret, and Jason knows he did, he has too big of a heart.

"What are you doing here _Todd,_ " the demon spawn said from where he stood outside the golden boy's room.

Jason scoffed, "Nothing you need to worry about baby bat, is your daddy dearest in there?"

"Maybe, what is it to you?"

"I need to tell him what's up, beat some sense into him."

"You know why Grayson freaked, don't you?"

Jason didn't answer, only going into the room Richard, who was still unconscious, and Bruce were in. He proceeded to have a simular conversion with Bruce that he had with his son not even a minute ago. Of course their voices were louder and more accusing.

It ended in Bruce storming out with the last words, "If you know what's wrong just say it, otherwise leave."

Damian stood confused outside the door, father never gave up easily, especially when it came to Grayson. He must feel very rattled and worried to give up to Todd of all people.

Jason had the answers though, and Damian was an Al Ghul and a Wayne, he was going to get them.

He stormed into the room, Todd was sitting on the chair next to Grayson's bed. He looked over at the door slamming.

"Finally deciding to stop eavesdropping?"

Damian scoffed, "as if _I_ would eavesdrop, I nearly wish to inquire what you know about Grayson's situation."

Jason smirked, "Well look who cares, I guess even Al Ghul's have a heart."

"Preposterous, I simply do not wish to be awoken once again by his horrendous screams, it's not becoming of someone who was once Batman," Damian sneered.

"Yeah sure, but I'm not going to tell you anything, it's Dickie Bird's story, not mine. I'll only tell you this, Blockbuster was going to die either way, along with the spider by my hand. Anything else and you ask the Golden Boy."

Jason stood up and left silently leaving a confused bird behind.

~Time Skip~

Damian sat in front of the batcomputer looking up everything they had on Blockbuster and whatever 'the spider' was, barely anything showed up.

Apparently, Blockbuster was a Bludhaven villain that mysteriously disappeared nearly a year ago. No one has seen his body so most assume he's gone for good.

There is nothing however on a spider. Damian was going to have to ask father, for he was not going to Grayson or Todd.

"Father, what do you know of the villain Blockbuster and 'the spider'."

Bruce looked up from what he was doing in his office.

"Blockbuster was one of Dick's villains, and what do you mean, 'the spider'?"

Damian huffed, father didn't know anything either, "Todd said this had to do with Grayson's attitude as of late."

That caught Bruce's attention, "did he say anything else?"

"Only to ask Richard for anything else we want to know."

Bruce nodded before leaving the room, heading towards Grayson's room.

Dick was still asleep when he entered so he looked around the room for any evidence on what happened, he didn't find much.

Which was concerning, why was there nothing here, Nothing but what was left at the manor, where was all off Grayson's stuff from Bludhaven?

"Bruce?"

Bruce turned to see Dick awake and looking his way.

"You're awake, how are you feeling chum?"

Richard just shrugged before looking at the doorway, "hey Damian."

Damian stepped in. And oddly, Richard found himself feeling trapped.

"What's happening," asked Tim as he and Jason walked into the room.

Richard smiled at seeing his rogue brother, "Jay bird, nice to see ya!"

"Enough joking Dickie Bird, tell them."

Tension and confusion filled the room, Dick's smile slid off his face.

"They don't need to know, Jason. I have it under control."

Jason snorted, "Sure, that's why you had such a bad nightmare that you woke the whole house and broke your arm... Tell them or I will."

Richard stared back at Jason with determination.

Jason sighed, "Fine, let's start with why you came back, Blockbuster blew your apartment up. He figured out your secret identity and started killing everyone you knew, everyone you saw our talked too."

"Stop"

Richard was ignored, "He threatened us too, you feared for us and got help, Tarantula, right?"

Richard started to cry, Tim stepped in, "Jason that's enough-"

"No it's not replacement, you all need to know and he won't tell you.

"He finally cornered you didn't he? Had a gun pressed to you when Tarantula showed up, promised she would take care of it, that you only had to step away. You told me you stepped away, that you were tired. She shot him and his blood got on your hands."

Richard let loose a sob and by now the family was tense, waiting that the story would just end. Jason want done though.

"I found you on the roof that night remember, Tarantula was on you and you were in shock, you told her no and she didn't listen so I killed her."

Tim ran to the trash can and threw up, Damian found himself filled with anger, he was going to kill them. He would find their bodies and through them in the Lazarus Pit, give them their life back, then take it away slowly, making them suffer like they made his brother.

Bruce felt close enough to doing the same, him and Alfred were crying.

Richard was curled up and his hands were gripping his hair as he sobbed and whispered words to himself.

The batfamily had a broken bird and they had no idea how to help him.


	3. The Past

Just to let you know, some quotes used are straight from Nightwing #93! I'm adding a little to the plot. Be prepared to cry. There is vulgar language!

* * *

Richard was known as many things. Robin, the Boy Wonder, Nightwing, Renegade, the Gray Son of Gotham, a flying Grayson...

He's learned many things with each of these titles, he learned about death, his ancestry, justice, _pain_.

He learned not to give justice when his parents died, he learned that even heroes can do bad when he was Deathstrokes apprentice, he learned that any sex he has is his fault, even when he didn't know, _god Starfire I'm sorry I didn't know she wasn't you, she wore your skin!_

He learned that 'no' means nothing if you aren't strong enough to act.

He learned that rain is good at covering up tears, and that blood can stain without being there.

His family knows what he did now, they know what he allowed her to do. He gasped on a sob, trying to choke it down, cram it down his throat to block the vomit of trauma from exciting out of his mouth from leaving the box in his mind he put it in.

When a hand tried to take his hand he cried out and flinched away, all he could see was the rooftop, people were talking, but all he could hear was her _voice_ _, 'quiet, Mi Amor Callado... That's good, that's right... We're free now... Alive querido...yes...you and me'._

"Stop, please, don't touch me."

~Time Skip~

Dick woke slowly, he was on a bed that much was clear, it wasn't soft enough to be his at the manor, and if he had to guess by the smell, he'd say he was in the infirmary down in the batcave.

He couldn't remember why though, he had a cast on his arm though, so that clued him in.

He opened his eyes slowly to get used to the light, blinking he found that he was correct, he was on an infirmary bed.

"You're up, welcome to the living Big Bird."

Jason, what was he doing here? Richard looked around the room, what were they all doing here?

Jason stood by the door, Damian was asleep in a chair at the foot of the bed, Tim sat on a chair next to the bed and was holding his hand, even Bruce was there.

"What happened?"

Bruce spoke up, "Why didn't you tell me."

Dick blinked, what did he mean. He tried to think back, he had a nightmare last night. Did he say something?

It clicked, "oh."

Jason snorted.

"I had it under control."

He barked a laugh, "Funny, tell them the story, they already know, but they want to hear it from you."

Richard sighed, "It doesn't matter, not like it hasn't happened before."

"What!" Damian had woken up to hear the conversation. He seethed in anger.

They rest showed their surprise as well.

Dick frowned, "Well yeah, Tarantula was only the third."

Bruce choked, "Who!?"

His words were practically a growl.

Dick gulped, "When I first created the titans we had a villain called Slade, or Deathstroke, he wanted me to be his apprentice and threatened the lives of the other titans lives to get my cooperation. During the time under him he started to get handsy, and you know..."

They stared shocked, they didn't know about his past with Slade Wilson.

"Jason and Tim heard of the next one, it's the reason Starfire dumped me and called me a cheater. Mirage, a shape shifter, took Starfire's look and pretended to be her to have sex with me. She then told all the titans, stating how I was the superheroes whore. No one asked me about it."

Tim felt sick, he remembered that, he left his brother to the wolves, abandoned him and agreed with what they were saying.

Jason was upset, he was on Starfire's side, was angry with Grayson for a while for hurting her, for _cheating._

"You've already heard about Tarantula, she was helping me defeat Blockbuster. I was trying to get her to stop using guns, and then I killed Blockbuster and failed her by letting her shoot that gun at him. I don't remember most of it, by I was on the roof and it was raining and she wouldn't stop even though I told her to."


End file.
